Electrical systems typically incorporate several electrical components which require reliable interconnection for the proper operation of the system. For many applications it is necessary for systems to be as small and as compact as possible. Accordingly, many efforts have been made to miniaturize the individual components of electrical systems. Further, as electrical components in the electrical systems have become miniaturized, the need has also arisen to decrease the size of the connectors which establish electrical pathways between the components. Additionally, these connectors must be able to easily accommodate the removal and replacement of system components without diminishing system performance.
A large variety of electrical connectors have been designed and developed for use in providing electrical connections between the various components of electrical systems. One type of electrical connector that has been used for this purpose relies on a deflectable contact arm. Typically, the contact arms of such connectors have fixed ends attached to a base, and they have deflectable ends which extend from the base to establish electrical contact with the electrical component. For this type of connector, the electrical component is placed against or near the base to compress the deflectable end of the contact arm. This juxtaposition of the base and the component results in the deflectable end of the contact arm being urged against an electrical pad on the electrical component. With electrical contact between the component and the deflectable end of the contact arm, the fixed end provides electrical access to the electrical component from another electrical device. An example of such a connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,982 which issued to Mowry for an invention entitled, "Reactive Base For Cantilevered Connector" which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
While some applications, such as the device disclosed in Mowry '982 patent as discussed above, are more directed toward establishing electrical access to a single electrical component, it is also sometimes desirable to use a single connector to establish direct electrical contact between two electrical components. An example of a two component connector that also incorporates deflectable contact arms is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,207 which issued to Mowry for an invention entitled "Balanced Pressure Connector", and which is assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. The '207 patent which issued to Mowry is more directed toward a connector in which a base is used for both establishing the electrical connection between two electrical components and for providing an anchoring system with which the electrical components are held relative to the base. As a result, the size of the connector is substantial in order to serve this dual purpose. Specifically, in Mowry '207, the connector base and the electrical components have holes for bolts which hold the electrical components to the connector. Miniaturizing such a connector to reduce the space between the electrical components would weaken the base and thereby diminish the quality of the anchoring of the electrical components to the connector base.
Devices for electrically interconnecting two components, however, typically require the connector to be somehow physically held to the components. With this in mind, the present invention recognizes that a connector base can be mounted as an insert within a housing. Additionally, the electrical components can be anchored to the housing rather than to the connector base. Thus, the connector base can be reduced in size, because the insert is only providing an electrical pathway between the electrical components. In a connector insert mounted within a housing, the following considerations must be addressed: 1) the necessary force must be generated between the deflectable contact arm and the electrical component to ensure a functional and reliable electrical connection; 2) the necessary degree of deflection of the contact arms must be provided to make the proper electrical connections; 3) the proper registration of the electrical connector insert with the housing must be provided to ensure accurate electrical connections; and 4) longevity and repeatability of the electrical connection between the electrical components must be ensured.
In light of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which has an extremely low profile. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which minimizes the space between interconnected electrical components. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a low profile electrical connector with deflectable arms that generate sufficient force to maintain a proper electrical connection. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means for accurately aligning a low profile electrical connector with the electrical components which are to be connected. Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a low profile electrical connector which is relatively easy to manufacture and comparatively cost-effective.